


By The Fire, Watch It Burn

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Jealousy, M/M, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Merlin (Merlin), Redeemed Morgana (Merlin), Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Top Merlin (Merlin), besides Uther, he can stay dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Camelot has never been this peaceful.Sometimes through, it’s too good to be true.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 37





	By The Fire, Watch It Burn

Camelot hasn't been peaceful for a long time. It's never fully peaceful, many might say. Not when Uther was ruling. It was always chaos and fear that made Camelot the kingdom it was today.

Arthur, currently it's new king, there was a lot for him to change. The overwhelming fear of not being the king he has worked on being ate him up like a starving knight, but Arthur Pendragon can't have little girl fears.

He's a _Pendragon_. They're fearless and natural born leaders. His father had mentioned many times, lecturing Arthur, teaching Arthur, or simply just reminding him when he noticed Arthur swallow thickly when something nerve racking came up.

"Don't you think their villages will notify the kingdom if we sent for an attack? even a surprise one?"

Arthur snapped his attention back towards his meeting. Another long meeting discussing a problem with a nearby kingdom. The first official act as king and there's already a potential war on the table.

"possibly, any thoughts, sire?"

To be truthful, Arthur didn't even care about this kingdom they were talking about. So they threaten Camelot, now that Uther was deceased, why should Arthur be the one to light the match?

"i say we leave it. Unless there are any more serious threats or damages, we leave it. I don't need this kingdom falling apart because some jealous king is throwing bluff."

"sire, not to step out of place, but your people could be at ris-"

"i said _leave it_ , Leon. Now if i may, i need to think on my own." Arthur abruptly stood up, striding out the door in a quick matter. He was tired, exhausted, and overall done with being king for right now. His fathers death still on his shoulders, recently receiving a letter from Guinevere, and not to mention his sister was back and trying to make a recovery from her evil decisions.

The only nice part about today was the walk to his chambers. It was quiet, mostly because it was past 7, dinner had already been made/served and most of the servants were now asleep. He pushed against the wooden door of his chambers, sighing heavily as it closed. Happy to be alone for a moment.

"oh come on!"

Arthur groaned at the voice. "so much for quiet, huh Merlin?" he said, stalking around the corner to see the younger male trying to light a fire.

"no, you don't understand! I'm this close to lighting a fire without it getting out of control." He turned his focus back towards the fireplace, muttering a spell as the logs lit perfectly. Warmth filled the space quickly, making Arthur smile slightly.

"so you aren't totally useless with your magic, hm?"

Merlin frowned slightly. "well that's a bit rude to say, sire." he huffed, glancing away. Arthur shook his head, moving closer. His arms wrapped around the thin boy, resting his chin on Merlin's shoulder. "you know i never mean it, darling. S'just jokes. That's us. I love you with all my heart and you know that."

"i don't know. I _am_ an idiot, so i tend to not know a lot of things." Merlin grinned, small, as he turned to look at the king. "hm, well i guess i'll have to show you." Arthur smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to Merlin's lips. Slowly they moved together as the warlock pushed himself closer to Arthur, arms clinging around the king.

"now, now, _Mer_ lin. Love. Let's go to bed and we can finish this there, hm? I've had a long day and as much as i love you, i need to lay down." Arthur sighed. Merlin just smiled, moving his fingers to the clasp that held Arthur's cloak together. "i know you have, but i have a bath ready for you first, i told George i would be taking care of you for the rest of the night."

"you really don't like him, hm?" Merlin laughed, shaking his head. The small hint of red at the tip of his ears and across his cheeks proved arthur's point. "i wouldn't say i don't like him. I just, y'know, i can take care of you too."

Arthur laughed softly, letting his cloak pool around him as Merlin tugged him towards the bath. "i know you can, but darling, it's his job to serve me, your job is to keep me safe, as i keep you safe."

Merlin groaned. "i still don't like him when he touches you all over." "that's called dressing me, Merlin."

"you should learn how to do it yourself, you.. prat.."

Arthur raised his brows. "haven't heard that since, hm, this morning. It's nice to talk to you again." He grinned, tugging his shirt off. "at least i can take my clothes off."

"yes, i realized that the first time you shagged me in your bed." Merlin rolled his eyes, grabbing a cloth from the small shelf that was by the tub. Arthur was already undressed, basically jumping into the warm water. "oh gods, Merlin. Your magic is a blessing."

Merlin laughed lightly, walking over and crouching by the tub, admiring the king slightly. "it's all yours, you know that." he mumbled, dipping the cloth into the tub.

Arthur opened his eyes, grasping Merlin's wrist. "you coming in, sweetheart? I think you need to be washed too." he took the cloth from Merlin, laying it on the side of the tub.

Merlin blinked for a moment. "but, this is for you. Not me, i want you to feel relaxed and have your own space."

"well, i want you in here. You always wash me and i hardly ever get to wash you. Besides, i've missed you all day."

"wow, the king himself missed his court sorcerer."

"husband."

"not yet."

"just get in."

Merlin smiled, standing up as he stripped from his night clothes, placing them in the table. He stepped into the tub, Arthur pulling him down, his back to the kings chest. "how are you suppose to wash me like this?"

"i have my ways." Arthur muttered, leaning his face into Merlin's shoulder. "just relax for right now though, it's quiet and we're alone."

Merlin hummed in agreement, leaning his head back, eyes closed. He listened to the fire crackle, snowy wind blow against the glass windows, along with the small water sound that came when they shifted slightly, almost like an ocean wave crashing against rocks. Arthur's hands rubbed against Merlin's sides, his breath hot against the sorcerers skin, sending goosebumps down his arms.

"s'cold out today. Fell in the snow, i never make it through winter."

Arthur chuckled, shaking his head. "no you don't, but it's our first one together without hiding from my father, i'll keep you warm."

"you always have, my king."

"and i always will, my sorcerer."

Merlin smiled sweetly, taking the cloth and getting it soapy, he turned around, running it down Arthur's shoulders, arms, chest. "mm, i miss you doing this."

"i miss doing it, surprisingly." Merlin laughed, pecking his nose before continuing his washing. "you're so handsome, did you know that?"

"so i've heard, but you should look at this sorcerer i know, he used to be a twig, but he's gotten a bit more, hm, buff."

Merlin whacked his chest with the cloth, softly. "only because of how many times i've had to run, jump, do a _lot_ of physical activity to save _your_ life."

"and i don't regret it, you're definitely handsome too, pretty, _ravishing_ , everything."

Merlin still flushed at Arthur's compliments. It was always strange to him. 5 years ago he hated this guy and now he couldn't get enough of the king, couldn't bare the thought of a life without him. Arthur was a temple, he was art and Merlin made it through him, appreciated the art of Arthur.

"thank you, my lord, but you're just as _ravishing_. Truly a work of art." Merlin purred, moving closer, kissing him softly. Arthur took Merlin's hands, moving them up a little as his grip tightened on them. Arthur returned the lustful kiss, moving his lips to Merlin's jaw.

Merlin hummed sweetly, moving his body closer till he was straddling the king, hands still clasped together. "i want you, now." Arthur said demandingly into his ear. Merlin shivered at the new found dominance that washed over Arthur.

"yes, please." Merlin breathed. Arthur pulled Merlin closer by his hips, their erections brushed against eachother, both making a pleasurable noise.

Arthur moved Merlin’s legs apart, them both on either side of Arthur. “do you need-“

“no, take me. Please, i’ve missed you so much today, i-“

Arthur kissed his quickly, smiling softly as he ran his hand through the now longer and curlier locks of Merlin’s hair. “yes, give me a moment, i- gods, you’re so amazing.”

The king grabbed his cock, Merlin shifted his hips, Arthur rubbed his head against the muscle of his lovers entrance. Merlin gripped the side of the tub now, letting a breath out. Arthur pushed in slowly, quickly wrapped in heat and tightness.

He groaned, pushing until he was bottomed out. Merlin made a whimper like sound, throwing his head back, Arthur harshly pulled Merlin back against him earning a loud moan form the warlock. “ _Arthur_! Gods-“ he breathed, then Arthur started thrusting, he was frantic and hungry for Merlin’s orgasm to come.

He and Merlin hadn’t had time like this in a long time. He kissed the warmth and closeness. Merlin gasped, gripping Arthur’s shoulders now, moving his hips with the blondes, thrusting his hips down when Arthur’s went up. They moaned in unison, kissing roughly to quiet the sound.

“mine, everything. Your body, your arse, your magic, _you’re mine_. Heard Gwaine saying that some of the new knights thought you were pretty.”

“made you jealous-“ Merlin stuttered out, whimpering shortly after, moving his hips frantically for more friction and pleasure.

“yes, gods, i wanted to tell them how i fucked you right in the same place they were training.” Arthur breathed, thrusting harder.

“makes me jealous when George has to feel around you, don’t care if it’s his job, you’re mine as well, Pendragon. Stuck with me till death. I serve you just as much as he does.” Merlin groaned, moving his hand down to touch his cock, or at least graze it. Arthur slapped his hand away. “keep them on my shoulders darling, i wanna make you come, _only me_. Me and my cock.”

Merlin whined, Arthur tilted his hips, hitting Merlin’s prostate right one. Merlin gasped loudly, a moan following. “Arthur!”

Arthur went faster, the water in the tub was forgotten as it splashed against the floor, sweat and water mixed against his skin as he still went. Merlin buried his face in Arthur’s neck, kissing there, biting, anything.

“yes, _fuck_ , Merlin.”

Merlin breathed heavily, getting closer. “i’m so close. Arthur, please, i want you to come before me. Mark me, give it to me. Show those knights who i belong to, please, come inside me. Please, i _want you_.”

Arthur gasped, as he came inside the younger male. He shook slightly, almost collapsing backwards if he didn’t catch himself. Merlin moaned sweetly as his own orgasm came close, Arthur lazily wrapped his hand around Merlins reddened cock, pumping it as he pressed kissed across his face.

“come on, sweetheart. Come for you king, hm, for me. Come on, i wanna see you arch and clench around the kings cock.” Merlin whined softly, arching into his touch as he painted Arthur’s hand white, Arthur watched most of it wash away when the water splashed against it.

Merlin slumped down, falling against Arthur, resting his head against his shoulder. Arthur waved his hand under the water, washing the come off it as he stroked Merlin’s hair. “you were so good, Mm.” he mumbled, kissing his temple.

“so we’re you.” Merlin added a few minutes later. “ready for bed now, _my lord_?”

Arthur nodded, slowly moving out of the warlock, shakily standing up, he stepped out of the tub, almost slipping. “Merlin could you-“

“done.”

Arthur looked down to see the wash are back to its original state. “thank you.” he smiled softly, walking over to his wardrobe, looking for his night clothes. Arthur flipped through the different tunics before going with an original Pendragon Red one, he usually didn’t wear night shirts, but with the cold weather on its way, he didn’t want to be too cold.

Changing into his breeches and tunic, the king made his way to the side of his bed. “i’m glad i don’t have to get up at sunrise. I wouldn’t be able to make it.”

Merlin laughed from the other side of the bed, he adjusted the covers, before removing grabbing the glass of water that sat there from last night, taking a sip, he glanced at Arthur. “you certainly wouldn’t.”

Arthur rolled his eyes, playfully as he removed the rest of his rings before slipping under the heavy covers, sighing blissfully at the new warmth. He looked over, brushing the empty space next to him for Merlin to get the hint.

Merlin smiled, moving under them as well, Arthur wrapped his arms around his lovers waist, head against his shoulder. Merlin made a rest place for his head against Arthur’s, arms around his shoulders. “goodnight, Arthur.” Merlin mumbled.

Arthur mumbled something in reply, shifting closer to him. Merlin laughed quietly, kissing the blonde mop of hair and closing his eyes. The warmth of the fire blew softly against their exposed faces.

Knowing it wouldn’t die out anytime soon, they begun to fall into their sleep. Breathing slow and strong, whatever may come, may they be prepared. Arthur felt safe with Merlin, and Merlin felt safe with Arthur.

Destine to complete another long day of king duties, they didn’t even care to notice the flash of light that sparked between them as they fell deeper into sleep and closer in their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this story will go! So, uh, stay tuned!! <3


End file.
